Lighting apparatuses such as headlights are disposed in the front portion of an automobile. This type of lighting apparatus includes: a base that is open toward the front; a lens body disposed forward of the base; a first light-emitting device for low beam-use disposed behind the lens body, above the base; and a second light-emitting device for high beam-use disposed behind the lens body, below the base (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-108554).
Furthermore, a low beam light-distribution pattern forming component for forming a low beam light-distribution pattern is disposed in the base, in front of the first light-emitting device and the second light-emitting device.